


Now & Then

by redskiez



Series: TobiDei Week 2018 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Every other character is mentioned only, M/M, Slice of Life, TobiDei - Freeform, TobiDei Week, TobiDei Week 2018, obidei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskiez/pseuds/redskiez
Summary: They talk about their childhood.





	Now & Then

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Dani__ATN.
> 
> For TobiDei Week 2018 - Day 5. Childhood.

“What was your childhood like, senpai?” Tobi asks.

Deidara stops eating his ice-cream and Tobi feels a set of eyes on him.

“Why are you even keeping up the façade?” Deidara asks.

“There are people around,” Tobi says matter-of-factly.

“My childhood was boring,” Deidara says. “You?”

“You already know mine,” says Tobi.

“Details, hm,” Deidara says. “I don’t know the details.”

“I sucked at everything, I worked harder, and then I managed to succeed in the things that I failed.”

“So many details,” Deidara says.

“No need for the sarcasm,” says Tobi.

“Give me one incident and I will give you one in return, hm.”

“I did not agree to this trade.”

“You agreed to everything the day you put a ring on me.”

Tobi pretends to become extremely exasperated. “Let me just return you then,” he says, reaching over to wrap his hands around Deidara’s waist.

Deidara struggles against him. “Don’t you dare, hm,” says Deidara. “This is a no-return policy!”

Tobi begins to dig his fingers into Deidara’s sides, tickling him.

“Stop!” Deidara shouts.

Tobi doesn’t stop until Deidara takes a swing at his mask. Tobi lets out a soft ‘oof’ and then lets Deidara go.

“The deal is still on,” Deidara says, waving his small, plastic spoon at him.

“Still unfair,” Tobi says but then he nods. “I once choked on a piece of candy because I tried to do the fireball technique with it still in my mouth.”

“Idiot,” says Deidara.

“Clearly,” says Tobi.

“I used to just straight up eat clay like it’s a meal, hm.”

“Disgusting,” says Tobi.

“Absolutely,” says Deidara.

“I helped all the elders in my village. I knew almost everyone.”

“I fed the stray animals, hm,” Deidara says. “I liked insects the most.”

“Strange,” Tobi says. “You fed the insects?”

“No,” Deidara says. “I liked insects the most.”

“But you fed stray animals.”

“Like cats and dogs.”

“But you liked insects the most?”

A spider comes crawling out of Deidara’s palm and latches itself on Tobi’s mask.

“Yes,” says Deidara.

“Okay,” Tobi says, terrified.

“They’re disgusting,” Deidara says and then the spider falls off.

“Just like you,” Tobi says, chipper.

“That’s why you like me, hm.”

“Evidently,” Tobi says. “I purposefully didn’t bring my best friend Kakashi a gift because I was being petty.”

“Oh,” Deidara sing-songs clearly impressed. “I stopped referring to Kurotsuchi as a girl in my mind after she confessed to me, hm.”

“I don’t understand this one, senpai.”

“Then don’t understand, hm.”

“I taped Kakashi’s face so that I wouldn’t see it.”

“To admire Rin without distractions?”

Obito hesitates and then says, “Yes.”

Deidara scoffs. “I cut out the face of my dad out of every photo mom hanged up, hm.”

“Grandma used to pinch my cheeks and tell me that I look exactly like my mom.”

“Everyone used to tell me that I’m a clone of my mother, hm.”

“You are,” Obito says, recalling their wedding day. “I’m terrified of her.”

“Good,” Deidara says, mouthing his spoon.

“I used to hide my wounds.”

“You still do, hm.”

“Uncalled for.”

“Very called for,” Deidara slaps his arm.

“Ouch,” Tobi complains.

“Shut up,” Deidara says.

“I was the black sheep of the Uchiha clan,” Obito says.

“I daydreamed in class, hm,” Deidara replies. “Thinking of new things to sculpt.”

“Did you ever make them?”

“Too tired to after I finished training with the Explosive Corps.,” replies Deidara. “It sucked.”

“Is that why you decided to steal the kinjutsu?”

“No,” says Deidara. “I mean, it was one of the reasons, but the main reason was that I wanted to prove to Onoki that I can, hm.”

“Hm,” says Obito. That sounds like something Deidara would do.

“Are you doubting me, hm?”

“Quite the contrary, husband,” Obito says with a grin.

Deidara makes a satisfied sound and then he is quiet until his ice-cream is finished. Obito waits patiently, picking up little stones from the ground to toss into the distance. Sometimes he’ll hit the bark of a tree or platter against the wide leaves of the thickets, and he would smile at himself.

“Are we done trading stories?” Deidara asks once he’s done.

Obito glances down at the tiny stone. He rolls it between his fingers and then he glances up at the darkening sky.

“No, I mean,” Obito says, “there’s no need to trade stories now.” He pauses, glancing back down at Deidara’s expectant eyes.

“Because it’s our turn to create some together.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the fifth day of TobiDei Week.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading it and if you did (or didn't), please remember to leave a comment telling me why (or why not)!
> 
> If you haven't already, you should follow me on [Tumblr](http://redskiez.net/) (redskiez.net). I post updates, drawings, and cats on there. I will also answer any and all asks, so if you have any questions or requests, you can send them to me through Tumblr! My inbox is always open.
> 
> Did you know that I have a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/redskiez)? You can go to ko-fi.com/redskiez to buy me a coffee!


End file.
